The path of the heiress
by Faustine Jeanne
Summary: With her father losing his enterprise, Lili's fight to avenge her father against the Zaibatsu begins. But with different encounters on the way, will she still be able to?
1. Determination

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters of this story. This is purely fanfiction made by me and i do not claim these characters to be my own.

Note- This is events taken place in Tekken 6. Some events are not exactly according to the main Tekken story. (I tried to keep it into the same storyline to make more sense. But you know, ideas kick in :P ) Lili has not joined Tekken 5 yet in this story.

Rochefort Enterprises, one of the world's wealthiest oil companies that is based in Monaco is now falling into Mishima Zaibatsu's hands. Jin Kazama, owner of the Zaibatsu has now taken over the company's oil fields and the whole of Rochefort Enterprises at his hands. Mr. Rochefort, the CEO of Rochefort Enterprises, has been under stress and has caused him get a fever and stuck in bed for a week.

His only daughter, Emilie De Rochefort, cannot help but feel guilty. All she was doing was going to fights in San Francisco that her father forbade her to go. But Lili cannot stop herself. The feeling of punching and kicking someone in their ugly faces was just to hard to hard to resist. Now, she blamed herself for not listening to her father. She knew she had to do something about this. But what could she do?

* * *

November 27

The halls of Rochefort Manor looked lifeless even their extravagant decor and hustle-and-bustle maids. Lili was in her room in the balcony not touching her lunch and stared vacantly into the ocean view. Lili couldn't help but think about her father's company. She loved her father dearly. Since her mother died from breast cancer when Lili was at a young age, her father was the one who took care of her and raised her. Even with the help from his mother and other female relatives, Mr. Rochefort preferred raising Lili on his own. He felt that being at her daughter's side at all times was important now that his wife was gone. His closeness to Lili became stronger as she grew up. He tried to be with her during important events in her school life and daily life despite his never-ending busy schedule in his oil business. And Lili knew she had to make it up for her father.

A sudden loud knock wakened Lili's mind. She stood up heading towards the door.

"U-um... Ms. Rochefort? Are you in there?" the soft voice asked.

_Hmmm... Must be one of the maids_. Lili opened the door and found a plump woman with brown hair staring back at her holding the day's newspaper. "Yes? What is it?

"Good afternoon, Ms. Rochefort. I was coming up to take your lunch. Oh yes! I'm terribly sorry this came in late." The maid starts handing the newspaper to Lili who doesn't seem to be interested at today's newspaper because she knew it was all about her father and the enterprise. "It seems the newspaper delivery man had a flat tire while going up here."

"Thank you. Oh, come in please." Lili points the direction to where her lunch was laid out. The maid went out to the balcony and saw an untouched pile of food. A concerned look filled her face. Lili noticed the change in her expression and felt the need to say something.

" I don't mean to insult the cook's cooking. I just don't really feel like eating right now."

" I understand, my lady. I'm sorry about your father. But I think he will be a bit sad if he knew you weren't eating right. All of the staff are praying for him and also the enterprise."

Lili had heard a lot of sympathetic messages from the people who knew her and was related to her. She was getting sick of it already. She knew they only spoke that way because they either were jealous of her before and now that her father has lost everything, they could take their fake pity out and make her seem helpless. But the words from the maid seemed to be genuine.

"Thank you. I will remember that. You best be off now. I'm sure you have a lot of things to do. I wouldn't want to keep you in here."

Sensing the slight change in her lady's tone, the maid gave a smile and went off back to the kitchen.

Lili returned to the balcony and stood there for a minute. Closing her eyes and listening the surroundings. As she opened her eyes, she noticed she was still holding the newspaper from the maid. Even though she knew it would only contain gossip and more gossip, she decided to still look at it anyways. Lili unfolded the newspaper and saw the solution to all her father's problems. The headline in big and bold capital letters was not hard to miss.

**JIN KAZAMA, HEAD OF MISHIMA ZAIBATSU, OPENS UP THE KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT! **

"This is my chance! I'll avenge my father by entering and winning tournament! Jin Kazama, be prepared to admit defeat!" Lili said aloud while twirling repeatedly and falling down to her bed. "I will not lose! I'll fight for my father and we will get our oil fields back." _This time, I will fight not for myself, but for my father_. Lili held the newspaper in front of her and scanned the whole article.

"... Jin Kazama is opening up a another chapter of the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Rounds and rounds of battle until only one is left and must face two strong opponents at the end in order to win the tournament. The winner will have the power to request anything they want. Whether it will be money, material objects and anything they could desire. The tournament has always been a big risk for the Zaibatsu. The founder, Jinpachi Mishima, who has been lost for decades, suddenly appeared and opened up the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Many joined in, but there was only one survivor who succeeded and took of over the Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama. And now, Jin Kazama will offer the same reward to those who successfully wins at the tournament. The hosting country will be at Japan and the admissions will be on November 29 and 30. Results will be announced on December 2 . Zaibatsu public representative says, 'The fights will be at a different location each time. We want to add variety that will excite our viewers and even our challengers. More details will be further shown after we have gathered 40 challengers and no more than that to fight against eachother and advance on the final levels...' "

The article has filled up the whole front page of the newspaper. And as Lili read on, the adrenaline rush filled her. _Finally! On official tournament! I must go to Japan tomorrow!_ _"_I must inform Sebastian right this moment!" Lili hurriedly turned towards her bedside table and grabbed the receiver of her elaborate pink telephone and pressed the speed dial to call Sebastian.

One ring was enough to send Sebastian running to his room telephone and answer his Miss Lili's call.

"Yes, Miss Lili? Is there anything I can do for you?"

" Sebastian, prepare the jet tomorrow. We're heading to Japan." said Lili, direct and quick.

"Yes, Miss Lili. Would you like me to inform your father about this?"

Lili sighed. "Sebastian, we're leaving. I'll inform my whereabouts to father once I win. Pretend I have an important extra-curricular activities that I have to do or something. Make sure he knows nothing about this."

"Yes, Miss Lili."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Lili pressed the switch hook once and quickly dialed to the maid's room. _Packing shall begin at once_. There was no time to lose. She has to sign up before it gets full. Monaco is more than 10 hours away from Japan. And with the limit of 40 challengers, she might have to leave tonight instead. _First come, first served. That's what they say._


	2. As we ride along

November 28

"Japan sure is a very diverse county. Isn't it Sebastian?" Lili stared from the window looking throughout the scene. She arrived early in the evening at Narita International Airport and so iridescent lights started to fill the whole city of Tokyo. Numbers of buildings and crowded streets filled almost every space in the vicinity even at night. Lili had left Rochefort Manor right after she told the maids to pack her things. She knew it would be a long flight from Monaco to Japan and so there was no helping it but leave as soon as possible. Lili felt it was just like a blink of an eye, one moment your in Monaco, the next in Japan.

"Yes it is, Miss Lili. There are many historical sites I'm sure you know about. Since it is not the tourist season, maybe sometime on your day off, would you like to visit them? They are less crowded." said Sebastian, sitting next to the young aged looking chauffeur that had an average built figure, crew cut hair and slightly tanned skin, Yoshitaka Ryuiichi, who is Sebastian's nephew that lived in Japan. Sebastian called him immediately and Yoshitaka gladly accepted.

With Mr. Rochefort regularly going to different countries all the time, there was always a prepared limousine and custom chauffeur hired already stationed at airports for easy convenience during business trips or special occasions. And since Yoshitaka was Sebastian's trusted nephew, he was hired without question and served Mr. Rochefort whenever he would come to Japan as his part-time job.

"Hmm... Maybe sometime I could. But I have to train first and foremost. I hope we do have day offs though. I need to catch up on my Japanese. Yoshitaka...-san? I do wish you could teach me more about culture and the language as well. Especially on writing." said Lili enthusiastically.

"O-of course, Lili-sama! I would be happy too!" said Yoshitaka. Looking at the rear-view mirror that reflected Lili's face. A big wide smile plastered on his face as he replied. "My English is skills are... how you say? so-so?"

"Hahaha! It's alright Yoshitaka-san! _Shinpai Shinaide_!"

"Ohoho! Lili-sama knows _Nihongo_?" said Yoshitaka in accented English.

"_Hai_. Miss Lili has been interested in Japanese culture at a young age. I remember Lili asking me a lot of questions about Japan. Talking about how is it like? How are the people? How they dress? And other things as well. She had growing interest and began to learn the language as well. Miss Lili is a remarkable woman." said Sebastian, who started to sniff and began to get teary eyed. He wiped his tears with a handkerchief and rearranged his glasses.

"Oh Sebastian! You're too much." Lili patted Sebastian's soldier.

"Oji-san must be very proud of Lili. Especially she is going all the way to Japan to save her father's company. _Subarashii desu-ne_!"

"Indeed." Sebastian finally calms down." I only hoped it did not involve any fighting though. I fear for my lady's health."

Yoshitaka noticed Lili's expression had changed to a sad one. "_Ano_... We are very worried about this, Lili-sama. I hope you do not ehmm... _ano_... ah! Misunderstand Oji-san. We know this tournament is important for you and Rochefort-sama, _demo_, we only hope you will be careful and safe throughout the competition. We don't want you to get hurt when you go back to Monaco. It is very dangerous."

Lili managed a small smile. "I will do my best here in Japan. And I promise I will get not hurt during the fights as well. I promise you both that! I will bring back honor to the Rochefort name and also make everyone proud!"

"Well said, Miss Lili!" said Sebastian, clapping his hands.

"Hai, Hai! _Gambatte_ Lili-sama!"

"Thank you, both of you!"

"Oh! I remember! Why don't we have a tea ceremony once Miss Lili gets in the 40 challengers? It might bring her good luck!" exclaimed Sebastian. " Yoshitaka's mother makes very good tea, Miss Lili. She is always called for tea ceremonies. She is, how do you say it? In demand!"

"That would be delightful, Sebastian. Is it okay for your mother Yoshitaka-san?"

"Of course! She would love to meet Oji-san again and of course, Lili-sama. I will ask her right away when I get back home!"

The trio happily discussed about what to do and see in Japan while heading to the five star hotel provided by the Zaibatsu. _It won't be too long_, Lili thought. Glancing at the side, Lili looked at the sky. _December 2. A full moon will show up on that day. And that's when the results will show up who gets in. They say a full moon brings luck and energy. Hmm... Wish me luck then._ Lili closed her eyes and smirked at her thoughts.

Translations: HALLO :D This is the part where I translate some the Japanese words used if some people don't know Japanese. I do not speak Japanese fluently but I researched carefully about the words I used in this chapter. If you are a native speaker, please tell me if I have any errors and also on the translation :)

San - Is like Ms,Mr,Mrs and Miss. It is a sign of respect that can be added in formal and informal contexts. It can be used if you haven't met someone before and just did, for business and many others.

Sama - You call this to someone referring to someone higher rank than you. More formal that San. You can also use this to refer to someone you greatly admire.

Shinpai Shinaide - Don't worry

Nihongo - Japanese language

Hai - Yes

Subarashii Desu-ne - It's amazing/wonderful

Ano - uhmm...

Demo - But/however

Gambatte - Good luck ( More formal way of saying this is to add Kudasai )

Word from writer: Dozo~! Slow paced. I know... I get ideas :) I'll make sure the next chapter includes something. Excuse my grammar mistakes :P


	3. Encounters

Confetti flies all over the streets of Monaco. Celebrating the country's Independence Day. The people are smiling and enjoying the festivities. A great circus troupe has arrived in town for one whole week. Courtesy by Rochefort Enterprises. Everyone is excited and cannot wait to see them perform. Kids of all ages forcing their parents to go and see the great acrobats, clowns, magicians and many more amazing performers and even animals. Not even little Lili could let this chance pass.

"Father! Father! Where are you?" shouted the excited Lili. Searching frantically through the halls of the manor

"I'm here in the Library dear!" A manly voice replied.

The young girl's face brightened up and ran towards the library. There she saw her father reading the day's newspaper intently at his desk. Mr Rochefort turned his head to his little girl and gave her a wide smile. "What is it dear?"

"Father! A circus is going to town! Can we please please please go?"

"Hmmm... A circus... That sounds nice doesn't it, Sebastian?"

The old butler across the desk was found to be cleaning the book shelves. "Indeed, Sir." Sebastian replied as he turned around.

"So can we go? Huh, father?"

"Well..." Mr Rochefort said with a sly smile on his face. He was planning to surprise his 10 year-old daughter to go to the circus. But it seems he was too late in surprising her since word got to her already. Pretending to think, he furrowed his brows deeply and letting go of the newspaper, he placed his hand under his chin and lightly scratching it. "I don't know... It's too crowded..."

"Come one, father! Let's take the limo there right now so we can get seats! Let's take Sebastian too!"

"Tell you what? Let's make a deal! We go to the circus and when we get back home, there will be no dessert after dinner! Deal?"

"Whaaaaattt?" Lili sighed at the idea. Mr Rochefort knew Lili had love for sweet things. _But of course, she will still be having dessert that night, _Mr Rochefort thought to himself. He just wanted to see her expression when facing a difficult situation.

"Well..." said Lili. As a child, she thought this was one of the difficult decisions in life and took the deal quite seriously. "Alright... But tomorrow, I want chocolate fondue!"

"Hahaha! Alright you little sweet tooth! Get yourself dressed up and let's go to the circus!"

"Yay! Thank you father!" Mr Rochefort lifted his daughter up and down in delight. "Hahaha! Stop that father! Let me down! Hahahaha!" Lili managed to say through her giggles.

The scene was touching. Father and daughter bonding. The lovely scene between their bond is as thorough as petals of a flower. The joys of laughter echoing in the room and in Lili's mind. The image began to blur. And only vague figures appear in the picture. _No. Stop... Don't go..._ The figures began to fade slowly and more blurry. It was almost like paint just slathered together. A grey color began to circle at the center of the image like a whirlpool. It grew larger and larger, carrying it was a color of pitch black. And soon, the picture was painted black. Darkness.

"Miss Lili? Miss Lili?"

Lili slowly opened her eyes. From her blurry vision, she could only make out someone with striking silver hair on the head, beard and eyebrows with a pair of glasses. "Huh?" She rubbed her eyes gently to clear her vision. "Oh, Sebastian. Have we arrived?"

"Yes, Miss Lili."

The car slowed down and stopped at the main entrance of the hotel. Lili didn't like to stay at a hotel that was managed by the Zaibatsu, but there was no choice. All faithful challengers must stay here until they get in. _Hmm... At least it looks worthy enough. _

The hotel was pretty big even though it was in Tokyo. The Mishima Gold Hotel was not "one of the", but instead, "the only" best hotel of all of Japan, according to Yoshitaka. The Mishima Gold could give the option if guests wanted to stay in a fancy Ryokan or fancy Hotel. With almost 3000 rooms, 5 different types of spa with exercise classes as well. 12 outdoor and 10 indoor hotsprings, 3 botanical gardens, 6 elaborately designed water fountains plus 2 dancing water fountains that dances every after 2 hours and lights up at night, high-end designer shops, an art gallery, 6 different huge and unique pools, 60 cabanas, a golf course and many more, just name it.

_I'll just might have to give in and try to enjoy what's around here._ Sebastian stepped out of the car and opened the door to Lili's side. "Here you go, Miss Lili." said Sebastian extending his hand to Lili.

The main entrance was lighted in gold and had a chandelier. A few guests coming in and out you can barely count how much there is. _Some of them must be challengers,_ Lili thought as she spotted two men walking towards the main entrance. One of them was a tall muscular man wearing a red karate gi with a black belt wrapped around his waist, black gloves and matching black foot guards. He was very muscular and had a strong face with blue eyes. _His hair is very odd however. It's blonde but stands up and doesn't even fall. Isn't he far behind a few decades? Anyways, that is none of my concern. _

Next to the outdated red karate guy was a shorter yet another muscular man who was not wearing a shirt. Instead, he was only wearing black karate pants and a red belt with foot guards. _His features are definitely Asian. And a lively one too_, Lili could tell as he was jumping to the point he was kicking already. _A turtle could figure out what his fighting style is. _Both men were talking loudly and happily discussing about something that happened in their afternoon at one of the hotel's pools. Uninterested, Lili looked at Sebastian who was busy talking at two bellboys that were assisting them with the luggage. Finding it was rude to interrupt, she looked down at the window of the car and saw Yoshitaka finishing a call with someone. As he closed his phone he saw Lili taking a look at him.

"Oh sorry, Lili-sama. I was just talking to my mother about plans. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh uhm.. No. I just wanted to say thank you for today."

"No worries, Lili-sama. I'm always ready to help. Well except when I have my other job that is." Yoshitaka gave out a small chuckle.

"You amuse me Yoshitaka." Lili replied giving a cheerful smile to him. "Well, I'll have to go now. It seems Sebastian has already fixed the luggages. Good night and have a safe trip going home!"

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_, Lili-sama. Good luck to you!" the chauffeur said while flashing is full set of teeth at her. Sebastian approached the car window and leaned down to say goodbye to his nephew and don't forget to say hi for his mother and father for him. And with that the chauffeur bowed his head, started the engine of the limousine and drove off.

Lili and Sebastian turned around and walked to the entrance that was opened by one of the guards of the hotel. Lili did not find anything surprising of what she saw inside the hotel lobby.

The lobby was filled with fighters. Hailing from several countries and different fighting styles. Different appearances too as Lili saw two tiger faced men. "How creative. Isn't it, Sebastian?" pointing at the tiger faced men.

"It is quite, Miss Lili. I never would have thought that a lot of people would come to compete. But I'm sure they their reasons." the butler whispered.

Lili looked around to find the people in charge of the admissions. And at the far left behind the grand staircase of the hotel, she saw fighters lining up for something. "That must be where I should sign up. Let's go."

The heiress quickly walked towards the queue with the little old man trailing behind her. There were about 6 people lining up and Lili was the seventh. She saw one after another being given a white form to fill out. _How troublesome. Having to fill out a form when you're this washed out._ Lili patiently waited until it was her turn to get one of the white forms.

A woman by the name, Aki Hotaru, faced her with a gentle smile. The woman was young and looked polite. But the Aki-girl seemed to be staring at Lili for too long with her small eyes that didn't blink.

"Eexcuse me?" Lili uttered. Aki jolted back and shakes her head.

"I..I..I-m sorry! My name is Aki Hotaru." Aki bowed deeply at Lili and felt stupid due to her eye-googling at the pretty girl in front of her. _Man, she's so gorgeous! _

"How do you do? My name is Lili Rochefort. I'm here for the tournament." Lili promptly said. " I believe I get one of those white papers that you have to fill out?"

"Yes! Umm.. here you go" Aki handed out the form quickly and gave Lili a pen. "Since there are too many people joining, the Zaibatsu wants only the best fighters that are unique and different from everyone else."

Lili scanned the paper. There were only three questions on the page much to her surprise. "I'm sorry. But there's only three questions on the paper? Is this supposed to help getting picked to be one of the fighters?"

Seeing Lili look at her questioningly, Aki quickly replied, "Of course! A-a-actually, as you can see, it asks for your full name, country of origin and occupation. The Zaibatsu's Intelligence Group will handle researching and more confidential stuff. Don't worry. After the 30th of November, admissions will be closed and the Zaibatsu will organize all those white slips and announce the challengers. We actually started the admissions early today since we knew there was going to be a lot of people signing up. And if you're finished filling it up, just get back here and drop it in this box." Aki gestured to a big black box that had a lock in the front. It had a thin cut at the top so people could put in and don't take the slips back.

"I see. Very well then... Thank you..." Lili bowed at Aki and turned around. Aki watched Lili walk away and proceeded to the next fighter. _A girl like her joining? That's a first. You never get to see a lolita joining fighting tournaments often._

_The Zaibatsu Intelligence Group huh? Now i know why they can be powerful anytime even probably against a bigger company than them_. Lili finished off with the last question and gave the paper to Sebastian. As the old man calmly walked towards the admission table, Lili looked around at her future opponents.

On the other side of the staircase stood a girl about her age talking to someone in her phone. She was a bit shorter than Lili and was wearing a high school uniform with pigtails on. Despite with all the excited noise around the lobby, her voice was clear and anyone could hear what she was saying over the phone.

" I told you after I'm finished with the tournament, I'll go back to math classes!" the girl with pigtails exclaimed. A slight pause occured in between and then she opened, "Come on! That's not fair! Math worksheets while I'm in the competition? Give me a break!"

"This girl may look the cheerful type but she isn't the smart one." Lili murmured. "What other interesting species are in here? Lets see..." Lili scanned the wide lobby slowly. A long brown haired woman in braids was talking to what appears to be a large tall but insanely heavy weight man with blonde hair. The blonde man had no muscles at all but just pounds of skin hanging. He was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt with a leather Y-strap on that seemed on the brink of ripping. _The things I've been seeing today... _

Next to them was a man sitting in a chair and looked uninterestingly at the scene before him. He was rather dashing in his outfit choice that fitted him perfectly well especially on his biceps. Lili found herself dreamily staring at him too long. His outfit reminded Lili when the time she went to Spain with her father and watched a bullfighting match. The bullfighters dressed elaborately that catched the audiences' attention. But this man's outfit was not like those bullfighters. It was dashing, yes. But not like the ones she had seen that were dressed in odd matching colors. His suited him and he looked... _Attractive_... _His scruffy hair, stubble beard and mustache, tanned skin, well-built body and_... _No! Wait! This is not the time to be cooing over men! Wake-up Lili!_ She blinked hard and once she opened it, she could feel her blood running through her cheeks.

The man sitting eyed her curiously. Lili widened her eyes and was unable to move. The man's gaze seem to be seeing right through her. Sensing Lili was not anyone suspicious but just another girl fawning over him, he then softened his gaze and gave a small wink and a smile enough to send Lili's nose bleeding.

"Miss Lili! Miss Lili!"

Lili woke up to her senses and turned her head facing Sebastian as she stammered "Y-y-yes, Sebastian?"

" Your nose is bleeding, my lady." His face filled with grief, he took out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and handed to it Lili. "Here you go. Did you get into a fight? Are you feeling unwell? Are you hurt? Are you-"

" I'm fine, Sebastian. Stop worrying." Lili interrupted. "I think this is just due to the journey going here. You needn't worry yourself." She patted her nose, fresh with blood. She looked down and quickly glanced over to the handsome man again, to her disappointment, he was gone.

"All right. By the way Miss Lili, I already have the keys to the hotel room. And the luggage is ready when I asked the reception. Would you like to go now?" Sebastian asked.

Before Lili could open her mouth, Aki stood at the center of the lobby and raised her voice so everyone could hear her, "Everyone! The sign-ups is over for today! For those who haven't signed up yet, there is still tomorrow and the day after. Just remember, the results will show two days after the admission day. So sign up immediately! For tonight, stay at your rooms provided by the hotel or you might want to hang out for a while. See you all tomorrow!" With that, Aki turned back to the admission table, fixing papers.

"All right! I'll go to the buffet today! They're serving a Chinese special! Hah~ I'm missing Hong Kong already." said the man with long tied hair wearing a blue shirt as he passed by Lili.

"Count me in! My fists needs a recharge." replied the man with the boxing gloves.

"A lot of people here are so excited. Some turn up here with their best of friends and sign up together. Some, together with siblings and maybe even parents. In a few days time, they are all going clash in a bloody stage and maybe even followed with severe altercation. Funny isn't it?" Lili muttered, as she strode towards one of the hotels' elevators.

Sebastian nodded quietly and didn't respond. There was a moment of silence between them. They stopped in front of the elevators and waited for it to arrive. There were 2 other people waiting with her. A woman on her left with heavy eyeliner, wearing a beige revealing shirt, a red patterned skirt, a cool looking "thigh bracelet" and sandals. She had the aura of calmness but Lili had the idea that under that exterior, she's a merciless fighter.

The other one was a man on her right. He looked slightly older, probably around his early 20s. He had red dyed shoulder length hair, pushed back by motorcycle orange-lensed glasses. Brown and green leather vest, blue jeans with brown leather chaps, brown leather boots with metal toe caps and brown leather gloves. _This man. I have a feeling about him._

A serious and intense look was on his face. Like he was about to smack someone. As he reached for his pocket, he noticed Lili staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?" he snapped.

Lili unfazed by his question. She looked at him in the eye and smirked. "Nothing at all. I was just taking in your material presence." She had fought guys like him that were all talk but no bite.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh. And here I thought you looked smarter." Lili replied smoothly. " Looks are deceiving. Aren't they, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded immediately.

The man was stupefied. He furrowed his brows deeply and began to open his mouth when the door for opposite elevator arrived. Lili walked past him with a taunting smile and went inside. Followed by the woman with heavy eyeliner and Sebastian.

"HEY!" the man called. "Come back here! Do you wanna fight or something?" As he walked towards the door, it was already closing. He skipped fast but when he got there, he could see Lili's provoking grin as the door quickly closed.

_Shit! What the hell is up with her? Is she picking a fight already? Heh. Spoiled little brat._

**Writer: Slightly long. I know. Forgive me :) **


	4. Friendly Rivals

Writer: I'm no good at writing fighting scenes so forgive me T^T.

* * *

November 29

Mishima Grand Hotel's lobby is again filled with fighters. It was early in the morning and Lili decided to explore the hotel by herself and giving Sebastian a day off to meet his relatives in Japan.

Lili walked around the lobby looking at the different types of fighters. Once again, Lili saw interesting ones. A panda, a bear, a wooden type figure, an "alien" looking man and lots of other kinds too. _Well, they didn't say specifically what species should be entered so there are no restrictions._ Lili sighed.

A girl with mid-length hair caught her eye. She looked about Lili's age, wearing blue sleeveless top with a vest, shorts, boots and a pair of gloves. The girl seemed to be arguing with the man next to her as she was lining up.

"Stop harassing me you jerk!" she shouted.

"Hey missy, C'mon! What's a little pat in the ass?" He smirked.

"Excuse me? I'm not easy you chicken head!"

"Chicken head?" The man was bewildered with the girl's remark.

_She is right though. A red Mohawk and matching red facial hair to boot. He does look like a human chicken. _

_"_Why you little...!" The chicken head grabbed his pocket knife and started to slash the girl. The girl dodged his attacks and was under the chicken's arm. The girl then punched his jaw and jabbed his stomach. "Like my Hyakujitsuko move?" The chicken was on the ground crouching to his stomach painfully. The intense jab on his stomach caused blood to come out of his mouth. The fighters around didn't seem to mind the commotion that was happening and just ignored it. While the other hotel guests and staff seemed to be in fear of what just happened.

Lili slowly headed towards the girl who was now mumbling to herself looking pissed. "Seriously, perverts!" she muttered.

"My, my. You're certainly prepared." Lili said. The girl turned around looking surprised.

"Well, if anything happens, you gotta be prepared for it. The pervert touched my butt like I'm some kind of pick-up girl. The nerve!"

" Your violent actions have proven to overcome this challenge. I am very impressed. Who knew being audacious could bring luck?"

"Oh thanks! I-" The girl stopped re-thinking Lili's comment. "Are you insulting me or complimenting me?"

Lili looked at her in surprise. She meant the comment to be a compliment. _She is brash huh? Well, let's play with her for a while. _

"Whatever are you talking about? I'm saying that even though you are too presumptuous, you manage to win. You're skills are well-matched too!"

Realizing that the blonde girl was only complimenting her even though it was also an indirect insult, she couldn't help but give a wide smile. Eventually she held out her hand to shake. "Asuka Kazama" she introduced. "You are?"

Lili raised her eyebrow at Asuka. _Kazama... Is she related to Jin?_ Lili returned the hand shake with strong force. "Emilie De Rochefort. But you can call me Lili."

Percieving Lili's grip on Asuka's hand, she gave a smug look at Lili who seemed to be doing the same.

"Style?"

" Self-developed Street Fighting."

" Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts"

" Osaka?"

Asuka was amazed. _How did she know?_ There was an awkward pause between them.

" The way you talk. You're dialect is very heavy. Though this is my first time talking to someone with Kansai dialect, I'd give you that. I hear it's informal type of Japanese"

_Cool! This girl's got attitude_. Judging from her overall appearance, Lili was like her. Although slightly taller, both were fit, mastered in their fighting skill and eyes that have drive into them.

Both of the girl's looked at each other strongly. As if they could read each other's thoughts.

_A perfect rival. She is a worthy opponent._

_All right! Finally, some competition!_

Both of the girls let go of the handshake. Both wearing a proud look on their faces as they've reached their agreement.

"Later 6:00. Tennis court near the Spa room." said Asuka.

Lili chuckled. " Don't be late, Asuka."

Asuka smirked, "Likewise, Lili."

* * *

6:00 MGH Tennis court #4

Lili was standing in the middle of the court that she and Asuka agreed to "meet". It was already 6 but Asuka wasn't there yet. "Likewise, huh?" she sighed. " Hmm... I am looking forward to dueling with her. She would be a good dummy to practice on."

"Dummy, huh?" said a familiar voice behind her.

Lili did not bother looking around to see who it was. She felt a fist about to punch her in the head when just in time, Lili quickly grabbed Asuka's wrist and backflipped. While holding Asuka's wrist tightly she threw her in one of the tennis ball machines at left-half of the court sending her in twirling motion before Lili landed on feet.. Asuka's face landed right at the machine tipping it over along with her.

" Brutal force is not a good way to start the fight, Miss Kazama." Lili said in a fake sweet tone.

" Oh! So you want to start the fight by obnoxiously making fun of each other?" Asuka stood up. Patting off dirt from her clothes, she cracked her neck knuckles and was now on her fighting stance. "Sorry. But I prefer taking a bite."

She ran towards Lili who seemed to be in a calm posture.

Lili sighed. "No use running off now."

Just when Asuka finally reached Lili by only a few centimeters, Lili pulled of her Edelweiss attack. She turned around downwards and using her right leg, she kicked Asuka's left leg. Asuka's left leg became limp for a second and her right knee slightly bent. Taking this opportunity to attack Asuka, she backflipped and hit Asuka's head hard on the ground. Did another backflip and this time the legs shortly separated and hit Asuka's back.

" Come on, you can do better than that!" She looked down at Asuka.

"Shut up spoiled brat!" Asuka shouted. She raised her body and quickly went around Lili who did not expect what was she about to do. In front of Lili's back, she grabbed her arms and sent Lili on her back then falling her down to the ground. Asuka low kicked Lili two times letting Lili rise up and did a high kick move. Lili's back headed hard on one of trees.

Lili did not cry or complain. Instead, she stood up and patted off dirt from her white frilly clothes and flicked her hair to the back.

" And so, Asuka Kazama awakens." said Lili.

The two were fighting hard on the tennis court. Tensions were heating up between the two. Outdoing each other . The hotel guests and even some of the fighters paused and looked to see the events at the tennis court. One embodied graceful but deadly moves. And one carried traditional style fighting that was just as powerful. The fight lasted for a couple of minutes when finally, the blonde twirl kicked Asuka in the stomach hard, while Asuka quickly grabbed Lili's leg and sent her round and round and threw her to the side. Both of the were girls finally on the ground. Both knocking out each other.

" Well? Satisfied?" Asuka shouted to Lili.

Lili gasping for air she said, " Yes. Quite. But a few more rounds would do both of us good."

"You don't give up do you, huh?"

" I'm here for a reason. I want to beat Jin Kazama." She sat up and looked at Asuka who was still lying flatly on the ground. " Training is the best way to start that."

_Jin Kazama... My cousin..._ Asuka closed her eyes and relaxed. " Well, good luck on that. Remember, I'm there too you know. So don't get your hopes up!"

Lili stood up and walked next to Asuka. Asuka opened her eyes seeing Lili holding out her hand.

"What is it? One more?" Asuka asked.

" Your daft aren't you? I'm hungry and my butler's not here. You're the only one I've talked to around here. Unfortunately." _Which is a lie. I haven't seen the red-head guy around._ " I'm lending you my hand."

Asuka found herself laughing at the implication. " You can be friendly sometimes too, huh?"

" Your my rival. Rivals have to be friendly with each other to know their minds. Now, are you joining me? My hand is getting numb."

" Alright, alright!" Asuka grab hold of Lili's hand who was pulling her up to stand. " I have a budget so I can't eat at the fancy restaurants here."

" And where do you suppose I would eat?"

"Haven't you heard of udon? Come on, let's go. I know a good place near the hotel."

" Hmm... Udon... Sounds interesting..." _The only thing Japanese that I've eaten is Sushi so far._

" Well come on! There's going to be loads of customers later."

The rivals walked outside of the hotel and into a small little village that had a traditional Japanese setting.

" How exquisite. The village sets itself apart from the main city." said Lili.

" Some people like to keep it traditional. They still have modern stuff inside their houses, businesses or restaurants but they believe staying to their culture is still essential."

Lili looked around to see the people passing by. Some of them were wearing normal clothes and some in yukatas and wooden geta. Asuka seemed to notice the sparkle in Lili's eyes when she saw the fine yukatas. Asuka sighed loudly. She could hear her stomach growling already in hunger. She pulled Lili's arm and led her to the udon restaurant quickly.

" Let me go, Asuka!"

"Oh shut up. I'm hungry, you're hungry. Let's eat!"

The two arrived at a small wooden looking house with a 2 bright big red lanterns at each side hanged out front.

Asuka led Lili inside. Lili saw a middle aged man and woman in the counter cleaning up some utensils. There were a few people inside already.

" Hi!" Asuka said aloud.

" Oh hi Asuka!" said the man. "The specials?"

" Yes please! And a set of Takoyaki too!"

The woman started to prepare the noodles when she notice Lili standing behind Asuka who was looking around the small restaurant. "A friend of yours Asuka?" she asked.

" Sort of." she replied.

Lili gave a bow. Sebastian taught her about the proper manners in Japan. Lili wanted to experience Japan culture so she insisted to learn. " Nice to meet you. I'm Lili."

The woman surprised how the young foreigner was polite, she bowed in return with her husband and led them towards their small table. " Please wait here while we make your order." She looked at Lili and said, " Hope you find them delicious!" With that, she went back to her work.

" So Lili, how is Japan so far?"

" It's very beautiful. Though I'm much more fond of this setting. The traditional way of living and surroundings. It makes me feel I'm in Japan. Whenever I'm back at home, even the most finest of things can be tiresome."

Both girls were talking about Japan and their backgrounds. Comparing the ways of how they grew up and lived so far. Their moment of discussion was cut when a new customer went in. Lili turned around on instinct to see who it was. To her surprise, it was the red-head man.

The red-head man saw Lili and the two locked eyes for a moment. Asuka getting confused she asked " You two know each other?"

Lili glanced away with a smile and winked at Asuka. " Sort of."

" Oi you! I finally found you!" The red-head said aloud. The other customers and the couple working looked at him which he didn't seem to mind.

" You're making a fool of yourself are you?" Lili replied without looking back. " Pipe down and sit with us."

Asuka choked at her own saliva and looked at Lili with wide eyes. The red-head man walked towards their table and sat down next to Asuka.

" How bold of you, you spoiled brat." he said giving Lili a sour look. He crossed his arms and leaned back. Lili was not bothered by his rudeness and was just casually smiling at the facade he was pulling.

"Hwoarang"

" Lili"

Asuka breaking off the ice she spoke out, " Oi, you two. Don't get so hostile in here."

" I'm not hostile. I'm just dealing with this chick."

" So Hwoarang, I'm sorry about last night. Peace?" Asuka was surprised that Lili apologized to him. She wasn't the sort of type to do that. _But she must be pulling something off her sleeve isn't she?_

" Hah! Finally! Took you long enough. Guess your just a scared little princess are you? hehehe" Hwoarang pounding his fist on the table.

" Oh. This is the second time I've met someone with all brawns no brain." Lili sneered.

" Hey! Lili you little-"

Asuka was cut off by Hwoarang. " If you wanna fight or something, let's do it here and right now!"

The woman who was working heard what Hwoarang said and warned him, " Don't do it here young man! Or else I'll report you to the village police!"

The husband calming the his wife down, he said " Now, now. Why can't they fight here. I know a way they can fight that doesn't involved wrecking this place."

"What?"

The husband made a fist looking proud. He shouted, "ARM WRESTLING!"

"Eh?" Asuka and the wife bewildered by the suggestion. The other customers whispered to one another silently.

" Hah! This girl arm wrestling? She couldn't even break a toy."

" Scared?" Lili mocked.

" Oh, so you want to do it huh? Alright, LET'S DO THIS SHIT!"

" Wait, you two. There must be a deal. If the young girl wins, you pay for everyone here and the rest who will come in just before closing time and help us clean off. And of course vise versa!"

The wife sighed and massaged her head and just continued to work.

" Easy enough" said Lili.

" Don't get so cocky!" Asuka offered.

" Listen to your friend here, it might do you good." said Hwoarang.

" Whatever. I'm getting hungry. Well Hwoarang, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Lili laid out her hand on the table and with a mocking smile, Hwoarang held her hand tightly.


	5. The king of arm wrestling or queen?

Their wallets were taking a gamble for the little fight that was going on in the little udon restaurant. Few of the customers were anticipating who would win between the girl called Lili and the other man, Hwoarang. The referee, Asuka, was already getting bored. It was already 10 minutes but no one has been knocked out yet.

Hwoarang was sweating up already. And his muscles were already tense and putting up all his strength to put down Lili. But it doesn't seem to be working.

The heiress' grip was tight and strong. But she didn't look like she was exerting force. She wasn't even sweating or furrowing her brows. She looked relaxed.

" Is that all your strength Hwoarang?" she asked.

" Of course not! There's two rounds of this. I want to save my other half of strength for the next round." he said, gritting his teeth.

"You guys, you have to do something! This is getting lame!" Asuka sighed. She pointed towards their little audience who seemed to impatient.

Lili yawned. " Fine. Let's give them a show."

Lili slighly decreased the force on her hand making sure Hwoarang didn't notice it. But he still couldn't push Lili's hand down.

_Dammit! How strong is this chick? Is she some sort of body builder? Damn! Even I can defeat body builders! I'll put all my strength then. If I get the lead, I have a sure chance of winning._

Hwoarang focused really hard on his grip on Lili's hand. Putting all his energy in his hand, he gripped it tightly and exerted a strong push. To his surprise, Lili's hand was nearly at the surface of the table. About a few centimeters away.

"HAHAHAHA!"

The customers who put their bets on Hwoarang cheered. The other who bet on Lili grimaced.

" Aww! It looks like the young man will win!" said the husband while preparing the udon.

Lili wasn't in shock. She intended for this to happen. And just as Hwoarang was howling for victory looking away from her, Lili gripped his hand with ultimate force and within 3 seconds, a loud bang and a swift of pain coiled through Hwoarang's hand up to his shoulders.

All was silent. It was like a nuclear explosion inside the small restaurant. The furniture slightly moved and the hanged decoration shook for a brief moment. Everyone inside were wide-eyed. They could not believe that at a short period of the moment were Lili was about to loose, it was a blink of an eye when she suddenly had won the round.

Everyone was speechless. They were about to say something but couldn't.

Lili chuckled at Hwoarang, whose mouth was hanging and eyes in confusion. " Another round?"

" Miss Lili is the winner of this round!" the husband exclaimed. Clapping his hands, his wife joined him as well.

Cheers arose from the few who put their bets on Lili while the others slammed their fists in the table.

Asuka hugged Lili suddenly across the table. She was hugging her tight moving her left and right and cheering at the same time. " DUDE! That was awesome!"

Lili forced herself away from the hug. " Indeed, it was glorious win. But please do not call me other names meant suited for men."

Asuka releasing her, Lili looked at Hwoarang who was in a state of shock. "Hey, wake-up" she said as she snapped her fingers in front of him.

Hwoarang shaked his head and looked at Lili, he sighed in defeat. " FINE! YOU WIN! I can't do one more, you pulled a nerve or something. My arm hurts like hell now." he frowned, massaging his arm.

" Give me your arm." Lili pulled his arm forcibly and started to massage firmly his muscles. She massaged the back of his arm. " Does it hurt the most here?" she asked, massaging down to the his muscles.

"Oww! What do you think?" Hwoarang grieved in pain.

Lili pushed her fingertips into the muscle and slowly but with force, massaged down up to his hands. Hwoarang was gritting his teeth in pain. Lili finally finished, she let go.

To Hwoarang's surprise, the pain was gone. " Oi, you a masseuse or something?"

Lili leaned back and fixed her hair, "Your welcome."

Hwoarang did the same but instead looking away her.

" Lili, I think you shattered his pride!" Asuka loudly whispered.

" I heard that!" Hwoarang muttered.

The wife approached their table with the orders. The other customers left already. Others satisfied and some at dismay. "Okay, there's no more rounds after this one alright? The punishment for you young man since the other customers forgot about the deal left already without paying. So you pay for them and these girls. That's it?"

"Is that all?" Hwoarang asked. " How about the cleaning up?"

" My husband was just caught up with excitement. Don't mind that old log!" She placed the udons and takoyaki in front of Lili and Asuka. " Do you want to order yours too?" she asked Hwoarang.

Hwoarang's stomach grumbled loudly. The aroma from the udon was so good and fragrant. Lili was quite excited to try the dish. It would be fun to have one more "rival" on to the table to eat. And so she said, " Can you please make him one too? I'll pay for his." The wife nodded and went back to making another bowl of udon.

Asuka was already eating hers in content and ignored the two.

" What's that for? I pay for yours, you pay for mine? That doesn't make sense."

" Just hush down. Let your pride go and wait until yours arrive." Lili started to use the chopsticks and digged into the noodles. "This is amazing! What an exquisite taste! Simple but then so delightful!"

"Well thank you, Miss!" said the husband. " We make it with love and care!" The husband boomed in laughter.

" Try the takoyaki too!" Asuka spoke with her mouth full.

She picked a takoyaki and was about to eat when she looked at Hwoarang, who was holding his stomach in hunger.

"Here." she said. Pointing the takoyaki at Hwoarang.

Raising his eyebrow at her, he said "What is this peace offering?"

" You're hungry aren't you?"

Hwoarang couldn't resist the swell of hunger. And so he opened his mouth and took the piece of takoyaki.

" I'm not a baby that you could serve food to. You could have just said I could have one." Chewing the delicious piece of takoyaki.

Lili just grinned at him in return. She took another piece of takoyaki and biting a half of it. It was a bit hot but then just as good as the udon. As she finished the other half as well, Asuka spoke up.

" Oh by the way, there's octopus inside of it."

Lili widened her eyes at Asuka, "OCTOPUS?"

Hwoarang and Asuka never saw Lili so shocked while they met her.

" Wow~! You're really pampered aren't you?" said Asuka.

" She is isn't she?" Hwoarang sneered. It was Lili's turn to be speechless this time.

_Heh. She sure is one hell of a package. Just look at her, complete opposites of me and this idiot next to me. But damn, I never noticed until now she was actually pretty. What? What the fuck am I thinking about? This girl is totally getting on my nerves._

Hwoarang shaked his head and looked directly at Lili who was laughing at disbelief by what she ate.

Lili had long blonde hair, a nice figure, graceful manners and above all, a face that would make heads turn. _Who knew under all that, she had all that strength and power that could defeat practically hordes of men._

What Hwoarang was bothered the most was that all his anger towards the insults of Lili at him faded. And was starting to think Lili wasn't the type he expected after all.

_Fuck! Why does she have to smile like that?_


	6. Unexpected Turn

Writer Trivia!: The chapter name is actually supposed to be title of the story. But ideas drifted so i scratched it off :P

Update: I'm not going to post in a while maybe after this chapter or if i can, the next one cause I'm in the middle of IGCSEs and so sorry :( . Sorry for the lack of romance but this chapter and the next ones will sure appear! I promise! I just wanted it to be a bit light on the first few chapters and not get straight to the point. But this time, to the best of my abilities in writing (lol) , I'll try to add juicy stuff. I'm thinking of doing 10-12 chapters? So I could take time in Lili's character development. And also I'll probably make the chapters longer, so forgive me :P.

Oh! By the way, how does a side-story of supporting characters sound? :) If there are any typos or errors, please tell me :)

Enjoy the story!

* * *

November 30

" Sebastian, it's time you had a break. You have been working so hard back at home and prepared everything for me to go places and doing favors for me. I need you to enjoy your life than taking dull orders from me. I worry about your health and welfare. And now your back here in Japan, I want you to satisfy yourself a bit more. Alright?" said Lili.

That morning, Sebastian came back from his whole day off the day before. He was supposed to be back at night but his brother and sister-in-law forced him to stay and rest. He apologized countless times when he came back to the hotel and met Lili in her room who was fixing up her bed.

"Oh Miss Lili, I can't! Not after yesterday! I can't-"

"Sebastian, that's an order. If you don't want me to get mad at you, then follow my instructions." Lili said sternly.

A look of worry came to Sebastian's face, "No, Miss Lili! Please! I have to look after you! What if you get hurt? Or something happens? Mr. Rochefort will get mad at you and me! I don't want to upset your father when he hears your hurt!"

" I won't get hurt, Sebastian! Please, calm yourself down. I could take care of myself now. Don't worry. Here, since your so persistent, how about this idea? I'll have your enjoy yourself here in Japan and stay with your relatives. In return, go here only in the weekends and weekdays IF I really need you. You know when that comes right?. Please accept this offer, Sebastian."

The butler had mixed feelings about the suggestion. He of course missed his family in Japan, but at the same time, his lady's safety was an important factor as well. _I do see Miss Lili in the weekends so I don't think I should really be worried about that. Besides, the fights are going to be broadcasted everywhere, so that means can watch Miss Lili at most times._ "Well...If you say so Miss Lili. Though I will come unexpectedly sometimes. But I know that you Miss Lili will sense that. All right Miss Lili, before I leave, I'll just make final arrangements so you could be comfortable in the hotel." said the butler.

"All right. Carry on then. And please Sebastian, do relax on your holiday!" Lili ordered.

Sebastian nodded and thank his lady again and went on with the arrangements.

Sigh. _He can be like father sometimes. Worrying over nothing. _

**RING RING**

Lili looked down at her bedside table and saw her cellphone ringing. It was Asuka. _What, pray tell, does she want now?_

"Hello. This is Lili Rochefort speaking."

Asuka's voice was loud and the background seemed to be very noisy. " And this Asuka Kazama speaking. Does her ladyship have time to go tour around the district of Harajuku?" a mocking tone present in her voice.

"Asuka, please stop that. It doesn't suit you at all. Anyhow, I'm actually quite free. And where are you? The background is hurting my ears." Lili complained.

" Oh, I'm just here in the lobby." Her voice was louder than before and somehow Lili heard crashes in background. " Wow, there goes the glass door. Anyways, I'll be right in front of the main entrance. See you!"

Click. Lili closed her phone and was about to proceed to her door when she thought of something. She opened up her phone again and dialed on speed number.

"Hello, Sebastian? Don't leave just yet. I've got something to do for you today. You might want to call Yoshitaka-san."

* * *

MGH main entrance

" Lili! What took you so long? " shouted Asuka as she spotted Lili walking towards her. Asuka waited for 20 minutes and she could not believe how long this girl was preparing just to go to Harajuku.

Lili saw Hwoarang standing behind Asuka. Looking impatient as well.

" Oi, princess! Don't make me and this idiot wait this long again. It took you that damn long to go down?" Hwoarang accused.

Lili looked amused. " Well I never recalled Asuka mentioning YOU would come along. I thought it was only me and Asuka and so I thought It'd be alright if I was a bit late since it was her."

" Hey you two. What the hell are you talking about m-"

Asuka stopped at her sentence and saw an old man wearing a butlers' uniform walking towards their direction.

"Miss Lili! Miss Lili! I'm here!"

Lili looked around to see Sebastian who looked quite happy. _He must be thinking that I finally gave him something to do._ Sebastian bowed to Lili and her companions.

" Is everything prepared Sebastian?" asked Lili.

"Yes, Miss Lili. Are these your new friends? Sebastian asked cheerfully. _I'm so glad Miss Lili's making new friends already. _

"If you would call it that way, Sebastian" Lili looked towards Asuka and Hwoarang.

" Hey Lili, is this your butler you were talking about last night?" Asuka looking curiously at Lili.

" You've got a butler?" Hwoarang raised his voice.

Lili ignored their questions and just introduced Sebastian to them. " This is Sebastian. Asuka, Hwoarang, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Asuka and Hwoarang."

" Please to meet the friends of Miss Lili. Thank you for taking care of her." The butler bowed again.

Asuka gave a thumbs up in return. "No problem, Sebastian-san! Please to meet you too"

Hwoarang just gave a bow in silence in return. _Taking care of her? You gotta be kidding me. It's more like I was the one being taken care of by his master. _

" Well since Hwoarang came along, this trip would be most amusing. Were set to go, lets wait for a moment." Lili stood straightly in front of the driveway.

" Earth to Lili. Let's go! It's going to get crowded on the good areas. Come on." said Asuka

" Yes, princess. The train station is on the main road. Let's go." Hwoarang added.

Lili raised her eyebrow at them. " Why do you think Sebastian is here? He's going to get us there."

"What? The old man's going to fly us the-" Just as Hwoarang was about to finish his sentence, a posh black expensive looking limousine came in front of them. Asuka and Hwoarang looked confused and stared at Lili. The driver seat window opened. A young man with a uniform came into the view.

Yoshitaka peered out of the window. " Miss Lili! I'm so so so sorry I was late! It's noon so there was a traffic jam! _Gomenasai_!" Yoshitaka pressed his hands flatly together and looked down.

" Don't worry about it Yoshitaka-san. And you can see I'm speaking Japanese to you. No need to trouble yourself with using English for me. And about the limo being late, it's definitely okay. Don't stress!" Lili assured.

The chauffeur bowed again and blushed. He quickly went out of the door and opened the passenger seat door for Lili and her companions.

Lili thanked Yoshitaka and went inside and sat next to the window. Asuka and Hwoarang's mouth hanged. They couldn't believe that Lili had her own chauffeur and limo to boot. And this was all prepared just to go to Harajuku.

" Sir? Miss? Are you both ready to come in?" Yoshitaka looked at them who noticed their shock.

" Both of you come in already. You both were the ones impatient a while ago. Now stop dawdling around and let's go." Lili ordered.

Both immediately went inside without a word and the five took off.

" Hey Hwoarang, this girl has a chauffeur." Asuka whispered.

" You know, I forgot that she was actually rich."

" Who knows? If she had a limo here, she must have brought along her jet." Asuka joked.

Lili not aware the two next to her was talking about her, she remembered that she had something important to ask Sebastian.

" Oh Sebastian, I forgot to ask you this when we got to Japan"

Sebastian looked at Lili and so did Asuka and Hwoarang. " Yes Miss Lili. What is it that you wanted to ask?"

" Did the private jet fly back to Monaco or stayed here in Japan? "

" It's still here in Japan Miss Lili. I arranged that one of the four jets to stay here in any case something happens." Sebastian replied.

" Thank you, Sebastian. I appreciate it."

" Your welcome Miss Lili."

The butler looked forward and Lili turned to Asuka and Hwoarang.

" What is going on with the both of you today? A while ago, both of you couldn't move to go in the car and now you look like you've seen a ghost."

Lili took out her phone and took a picture of them who didn't look to care. She chuckled and showed it to Yoshitaka and Sebastian. " I'll save this. This could be the cure whenever I'm sick." Lili laughed again along with Yoshitaka and Sebastian.

Asuka and Hwoarang couldn't hide their shock about what they just uncovered.

"... Chauffeur... Limousine..."

"... Butler..."

"Private jet..."

" Hehe... W-what's next?... Cruise ship?..."

" Don't even-"

" Oh Sebastian! Didn't one of father's cruise liners stopped here for weeks?"

" Yes Miss Lili. They did. About 4 days ago. Would you like to take a visit? You could bring along Miss Asuka and Sir Hwoarang along. "

" Magnificent idea! Yoshitaka-san, come along too!"

" Yes, Lili-sama! I'd love to!"

Lili turned again to Asuka and Hwoarang " How about you two?"

"Lili..." Asuka silently said..." You're..."

" I'm what?"

" You're..." Hwoarang paused. " You're... YOU'RE TOO DAMN RICH!"

" I am. I was born that way. Do you have a problem with that?" Lili directly said.

* * *

Harajuku District

" Amazing! So many interesting people! Look at how they dress! It's so intriguing! Look there! Where did she get her clothes? I must know!" Lili pointed at a Lolita girl. The girl's theme was classic lolita. And it wasn't a surprise to Asuka and Hwoarang that Lili had interest in those things. _She doesn't realize she's like one of them_. They both thought.

" Umm... Miss Lili, if you don't mind, can I please go to Ota Memorial Museum of Art? I have been always wanting to see ukiyo-e exhibitions." Sebastian said eagerly.

" Of course! Sebastian, I certainly don't mind. Now run along." Lili chuckled. The butler nodded and hurriedly walked away from them, disappearing in the crowd.

Asuka circled her arm to Yoshitaka's who blushed at the move." Well, me and Yoshitaka-san here are going to Takeshita Dori. I need to buy some clothes and some little trinkets. We need to stay in pairs cause we can't possibly stick in one group with this mass of people around. Let's just call each other to keep us informed. Let's go Yoshitaka-san!"

"Aah-ah, yes, Kazama-san." Yoshitaka looked flustered. He knew Asuka was planning something but he never expected this.

" And why must it be the both of-" Lili didn't finish her question. Asuka draged Yoshitaka into the sea of people. And it was like they camouflaged immediately because she and Hwoarang can't see them now.

Hwoarang sighed. " It looks like its just you and me princess."

" Heh. This could be fun. And please don't call me that." Lili usually disliked being called princess seeing that people only judged her because she was rich and spoiled but since it was coming from Hwoarang, she was irritated by how she actually liked being called like that.

An awkward silence was surrounding them even though there was the never-ending noise of people talking and moving to and fro.

_Why can't I say anything. Dammit. I've been here before already so I don't really have to go anywhere. Why did I come along anyways? I'm stupid._ Hwoarang looked at Lili who looked very excited with all the cosplayers around. The people looked at her too. They must think she's pretty. _Why wouldn't they? Hmm... What would she like to do now...?_

" Oi, princess, what would you like to do?" he asked. Trying not to sound nervous when he asked.

" Really? You're asking me? I'd thought you'd drag me off somewhere manly." she replied.

" I've been here already. I could be your tour.. guide...or something."

Lili felt her ears heating up. _Good thing I didn't tie my hair up today. What is it with me? This man just asked to be my tour guide. Why am I feeling like this?_ " H-how kind of you. Well if you say so then please accompany me to where the souvenir shops are. I would like to purchase a kimono ever since I saw the ladies in that village where we ate udon. And some other things as well. "

" All right. There is this famous one where travellers go to. Oriental Bazaar. Let's go." Hwoarang took Lili's hand so that she won't be apart from him. Lili felt like she was becoming a tomato. Hwoarang's hand, even through his gloves, where warm.

_Dammit. Why am I holding her hand? _

The two finally arrived and managed to be in one piece when they arrived the building.

" At least it's not as violent than the ones in the hotel." Lili gasped.

" I agree." Hwoarang was gasping for air as well. _Why the hell am I agreeing?_ " Well, let's go!"

The two came on the second floor where the kimonos were sold. As the two went in the store, Lili was enchanted by the lovely patterns of the kimonos. She walked around and around. Lili couldn't decide on what pattern to choose. Suddenly, an old aged woman greeted her.

" Hello young lady! Are you interested in one of our antique kimonos?" the old lady kindly asked.

" Yes I am! I don't know what would suit me though." Lili looked at the silks doubtfully.

" Why, they all suit you! My, you're so pretty! Don't you think so young man?" the old lady looked at Hwoarang who was looking at a specific type of kimono design. It had a plain white background but its design was the gave it life. It was a cherry blossom tree branch design. The flowers were in gradients of pink and the tree branches started at the bottom to the top. It was an elaborate design and Hwoarang knew that even though all of the kimonos in the store suited her, he knew this one was the best.

Noticing that Hwoarang didn't reply and was absorbed in the kimono he saw, the old lady headed towards him.

" That design is the one that suits her the most. Don't you think?" the old lady cheekily said as she surprised Hwoarang.

" Umm... I think... so..." he stuttered in reply.

Lili approached them and saw the pattern. There was a twinkle in her eyes, Hwoarang saw. He couldn't help but feel proud at that moment. Lili was in awe of how beautiful the pattern was.

" It's very beautiful." she said.

" It is isn't it? An antique. This is one of my very favorites. But what's so interesting about it was that how many generations this was passed, it was never worn. It was too beautiful to be worn and so they just displayed it. Young lady, you may be the first one to wear it!" The old lady was excited and so she took the kimono and led Lili to the dressing room. But Lili stopped her.

" Is it okay to take that? I mean, it's very beautiful, but isn't it special to you as well? "

Hwoarang was surprised by Lili's thought. The old lady looked surprised as well. For a long time, customers she had had never asked her about the sentimental relationship between her and the kimonos. The old lady smiled at Lili.

" Thank you dearie. I really appreciate it. But it's sadder to think no one will be wearing this when I'm gone. This furisode you see is a lonely looking one. It's been passed by many times and I keep wondering when it will be bought. It's the oldest of my kimonos here. And to be seen by this young man here is very special. This was the first time in many years one has seen the beauty of this furisode. So I'm glad that girl like you would take it."

Lili couldn't say anything in response. But was overwhelmed by the kindness of the old lady and so she bowed deeply instead.

" Now dearie, let's try it on."

* * *

Hwoarang went back up to the kimono shop. He came from another goods store that sold accessories.

He saw a cherry blossom hair clip. It was as elaborate as the furisode he saw. Intricately designed with pink crystals at the clip and had extra simple chains that dangled below with cherry blossoms. _The illusion of the blossoms falling down. Wait...Why am I doing this? _

As he entered the store, he stopped in his tracks. He saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the whole world. Lili was finally dressed in the furisode and it fitted her perfectly well. Lili looked like a blooming flower. Her hair was tied to the side and it became slightly wavy. Her face shined and her smile was captivating. Her eyes were shimmering. Lips and cheeks were a faint pink.

Lili saw Hwoarang as he went in the store. She couldn't help but feel shy. _Does he think I look good on this? What am I thinking about? Of course he doesn't think so! He's been rude to me. How could he think of that?_

The old woman saw the two looking at each other. _It seems that the young man is mesmerized by this beautiful lady here. Hah~ To be young again_. Both couldn't say a word. And so she stepped in.

" Young man, doesn't she look beautiful?"

Hwoarang came back to his senses and replied. " Y-yes... She is... It suits her a lot..." _The hair clip!_ " Oh wait." Hwoarang took something out of his pocket. It was a medium floral paper wrap that contained the hair clip. " Here you go. I-i was just walking around. And I saw this. I-i-i thought it would suit your kimono." He handed it to Lili feeling a bit shy.

"A-a gift for me? Thank you so much!" She was already blushing and got the present. She opened it and held it up.

" W-w-wow! It's lovely! I love it! It's amazingly designed. Thank you!" Lili was very happy about her gift.

Lili couldn't believe Hwoarang picked a kimono so beautiful and got her the hair clip. She really loved the hair clip.

" You've got a good eye young man. Well, put it on dearie." the old lady smiled. She turned to Lili " Why don't the young man do it for you?"

Lili blushed harder. Hwoarang as well. But the old lady was too nice to refuse, and so they went along. Hwoarang got the clip and slowly turned to where the ponytail was. He opened the clip and clipped it just above the tie. He arranged it and tapped Lili shoulder.

Lili could feel Hwoarang's heat close to her. _He must've seen my ears going red. I'm an idiot!_

" Here. I'm finished." Hwoarang turned Lili to the mirror to check.

" I love it. Thank you so much..." Both were looking at each other through the mirror. They slowly smiled at each other but both couldn't think of what to say.

" Hey, both of you!" Lili and Hwoarang turned around. To their surprise, the old lady snapped a photo of them.

"This one's for me." She loved taking candid photos. To her, it was the best kind. " Now I'll take another one to keep for the both of you. Now smile!"

Hwoarang went closer to Lili held her by the hip. Lili leaned in slightly closer to his chest.

"Ready, smile~!" The two smiled and the old lady took the photo. " That's a lovely photo. Now I'll just print these off."

" Oh what about this?" Lili asked, pointing at her furisode.

" Oh yes! Because both of you are such a special couple, I'll give this young lady a lovely yukata to wear. It's just as lovely as the furisode. Now come!" The old lady pointed to another white kimono but with a kiku flower design.

" That's very kind of you but you've been too generous. I'd like to purchase the yukata as well. I'm very grateful for you selling me this lovely masterpiece. Paying for the yukata as well is no problem for me. Don't worry. It's the least I can do."

" Very well." the old lady said. " Now head to the dressing room. " And you young man, could you kindly please print out the photos for me? 2 of the smiling ones and 1 of the candid one. My computer and printer is over there. Thank you so much."

" You're welcome, granny. "

* * *

" Well, here you go! Everything is in there and if you have any trouble at all putting it on, there's a manual inside. Oh take these too!" The old lady handed Lili and Hwoarang each one photo of their smiling faces. The old lady kept the candid one. " So that you'll have a memory of this day!"

" Thank you ever so much! I'll come back again sometime." Lili bowed in her yukata and wooden slippers.

" Your welcome dear. And you young man, I expect you to come with her as well alright? I'll miss you both."

" We'll miss you too granny." Hwoarang bowed as well. The two waved goodbye to the old lady and went to go souvenir shopping.

They finished shopping and headed outside. The crowd wasn't so much anymore and everyone could finally walk with their personal space. Lili called Asuka and Sebastian to meet up where they first got out from the car.

Hwoarang and Lili walked together closely.

" You look very cute..." Hwoarang muttered.

" Thank you!" Lili said directly as she quickly turned her head towards him. They were looking at each other directly. Looking lost in each other's eyes. "Umm... Thank you so much for today. I'm very happy." Lili smiled blushing.

" You are? I'm thrilled." Hwoarang responded. " I'm actually glad to spend some time with you today, princess."

Lili chuckled. " What does that mean? Well anyhow, me too. I-i-i'm very very grateful. I'd like to spend more time with you like thi-" Lili stopped at words. She looked away and took a step away from Hwoarang. She could feel heat rising up her body. _Why did I say that?_

She likes spending time with me... Hwoarang was surprised. His heart beat became strong and loud. _I'd like to spend more time with you too. I don't know why but I do..._

" Lili..." Lili's head shot up. That was the first time he called her name. _It was only yesterday I properly talked to him. How could I feel this way?_

"Lili..."

" Yes...?"

Hwoarang took Lili's hand and led her to a deserted alley way making a turn. He was walking fast along with Lili who was having trouble speed walking in her yukata.

"Hwoarang! What on earth are you doing?"

They were alone in the faintly dimmed alley way.

" What's wrong with you? Is there something you are mad about? Do you know how hard it is to walk fast in this yukata? Is it something that I said or I-" Lili was about to ask say the way she acted but a pair warm soft lips pressed against hers.

Heat rised to Lili's face and she stood stiff and wide eyed.

Hwoarang pulled back. " Relax a bit more would you?" Hwoarang kissed her again and this time he slowly sucked her bottom lip. Lili's spine tingled. Her knees and hands weakening. And at last, she slowly closed her eyes and started kissing Hwoarang as well.

She dropped the shopping bags she was carrying and slowly trailed her hands to Hwoarang's head. Lili pulled his head closer to her and kissing more of him. The kiss was passionate. Hwoarang lips were soft against hers. He was caressing Lili's neck pulling her closer as she did to him. His lips were now travelling to her upper lip, gently tugging it. Moving his head slowly from left to right.

He opened his eyes slowly to see Lili. She was closing her eyes and was deep into desire. Hwoarang closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Their desire to keep it going seemed never-ending. They were in ecstacy. Deep into the warmth of each other's lips. There was a whole different feeling around them. A feeling of happiness and affection.

Hwoarang broke off the kiss slowly and gently lowered Lili's jaw with his hand to open her mouth a bit. And in an instant, his tongue travelled into Lili's lips and eventually tongue. Lili felt weak. Her nerves were wild and she was drowned. He tasted like mint. Fresh but sweet at the same time. She ruffled his hair and hugged him tightly in her arms.

Their kiss was in medium speed now. Caressing and hugging each other passionately. It was burning thirst.

Lili softly kissed downwards. Kissing Hwoarang's jaw and working her way up to his neck. He didn't smell of strong perfume or sweat. But it was just him. The warm and sweet smell of his was intoxicating. She sucked on his neck and she could hear Hwoarang moans but could tell he was trying to hold back his moans. Lili stopped for a moment and looked at Hwoarang's eyes. Both were sinking into a mirage. Gradually pushing their mouths closer again, they held each other by the hand. Their breaths between the slightest reach, they closed their eye-

**RING RING**


	7. Announcement

Writer: Hello All~ Thank you again for enduring another long chapter! I am eternally grateful! May the Gods be with you all! Btw, How do you all find the story so far? I actually think I'm going nowhere with this story :(

But I hope I can lead it to the right direction in the next chapters! Sorry for the long wait.

Anyways, HERE YOU GO!

* * *

Results of the admissions. December 2. 3:00 pm.

Lili walked around and around her hotel room. Pacing back and forth almost covering each and every space she passed by. Her heart was beating like drums in a festival. Anxiety filled her whole body. She couldn't eat nor think straight.

_This isn't what a proper lady should do! Why am I so bloody nervous! I have to regain my senses!_

In the middle of her thoughts, a loud knock came to the door. It let a loud gasp escape from Lili's mouth. The loud knock came again in a nonrhythmic manner.

Lili turned to her butler standing near the bed." Sebastian, could you please open the door to see who it is?"

Sebastian nodded and walked towards the door and opened it. It was Asuka.

"Hi Sebastian! I came to pick up Lili!" said Asuka.

Lili walked next to Sebastian. " I don't know... I'm very nervous..."

Asuka leaned forward at Lili. " You? Nervous? You serious? Come on! Its going to be televised and all the ones who signed up HAVE to be at the Mishima Zaibatsu building!"

" I know that! It's just, I do not feel that I'm at my most best moods right now."

Asuka sighed loud. " Scaredy cat." Asuka looked at Sebastian. " Sebastian-san, prepare the limousine!"

The butler smiled in delight and immediately left the two to make a phone call at Yoshitaka. Lili was stunned how her own butler followed someone else's orders and couldn't think of what to say.

" Come on Lili! Don't stand there hanging! You're missing all the fun!" Asuka grabbed the reluctant Lili and forcefully dragged her up to the main gate where the Sebastian, Yoshitaka and a very familiar face was standing.

Lili's cheeks instantly heated up when she saw Hwoarang. They haven't spoken to each other for 2 days especially after the incident in Harajuku happened. The two went home in silence while Asuka, Yoshitaka and Sebastian were talking about their own expeditions and complimenting Lili about her yukata.

Yoshitaka opened the door and led the girls inside. Lili sat at the middle while Asuka was on her right and Hwoarang on her left. Without a moment to lose, the limousine fired up and headed straight to the Zaibatsu's 60 storey building.

" Miss Lili, Miss Asuka and Mr. Hwoarang, I hope you all get in!" Sebastian said giving a thumbs up.

* * *

A cheery annoying voice with a catchy song playing in the background welcomed all the challengers and spectators to see who is moving up to join The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Hundreds have gathered to see the momentus event.

" Hello everyone! Welcome to this glorious event! Thank you to the Mishima Zaibatsu for this prestigious event that will once again begin in the land of the rising sun! And now for the main event, the moment everyone is waiting for, the concluded OFFICIAL TOP 40 FIGHTERS WILL BEGIN NOW!" said the host.

Everyone cheered and clapped! Banners and signs hanging to show their support to specific fighters were going. Every television network had arrived their and cancelled all their shows just to broadcast the event. Every screen in the city, from the billboards to small handheld television gadgets showed that the world was now focusing on Japan.

In front of the Zaibatsu building, stood three large screens in a "C" angle. A large stage to partner with it and reporters and photographers standing next to it. All the fighters were at front while the spectators stood at the back despite the small space.

Sebastian and Yoshitaka stayed at the car watching from a television screen installed in the limousine while Lili and her companions were squeezed through the raging storm of fighters. Everyone was excited. Some even picked up fights already. Others were calm and confident. While Lili was apprehensive. She wasn't looking at anyone but the screen impatiently waiting.

Hwoarang noticed Lili's silence that contrasted her usual teasing and cheerful attitude.

"Hey. Are you alright?" he asked

Lili turned to him. " Um... I'm actually quite nervous... You've joined this tournament before right? And Asuka as well."

"Yes I did. I've joined a few times already. It started out pretty small actually. But the number of fighters has been growing and growing so don't be nervous. With the Zaibatsu's intelligence in research, even though I'm going to regret saying this, it's pretty damn top notch. They find out every bit of information they could gather about us after we sign up. That's what they've been doing ever since the start. So don't think they've skipped you or this was chosen at random. Every fighter they gather is for a reason besides yours. Don't worry. I know you'll get in." said Hwoarang. Giving her a gentle smile.

Lili felt her heartbeat growing a bit slower. She felt a bit more confident and reassured of what Hwoarang said. "Thank you for that." she said. Lili held his hand softly and Hwoarang's fingers responded pulling her hand closer to his.

"Hey guys, Thanks for the time. I hope we'll still be friends during and after the competition." Asuka looked at them in a sad smile.

Lili and Hwoarang got Asuka and did a small group hug.

"Of course we will Asuka." said Lili.

" Likewise." said Hwoarang imitating Lili's mannerisms. The trio's laugh was interrupted by the announcer who finally has a bag that said to contain all the names of the fighters.

" Sorry for the short wait everyone! But now feast yourself here! Right here and right now! In this bag contains the future! The future that will contain the change of these contestants lives! LET THE NAMING BEGIN! shouted the host.

Asuka sighed. " He's a little over exaggerated."

The host beamed a smile at everyone and finally put his hand inside the bag. The crowd screamed with delight and excitement. The host finally put up his hand and showed everyone a small piece of paper folded.

"BEHOLD! THE FIRST FIGHTER!" The crowd screamed even louder than before. " Now, a moment of silence everyone so we can all hear who is it!" The host put a finger on his lips. He slowly opened the paper and his turned into a surprised look.

" WOW! Everyone, this contestant is one of the most important people in this tournament. HE not only won the last tournament, but he became the owner of one of the most richest corporations in the world! He fought against his own father, grandfather and great-grandfather, introducing, Mr. JIN KAZAMA!" The host pointed at the middle screen and there showed the face of Jin Kazama. The crowd were either screaming or booing. The pictures in the three screens suddenly switched into a different scene. There was still Jin Kazama but now he was sitting and seemed to be looking directly at the audience.

The crowd murmured and whispered about Jin Kazama's live broadcast appearance. Lili's face turned scornful at the face of her opponent.

" Good Afternoon everyone. Yes, I will be one of your opponents in this competition like all of the past owners of the Zaibatsu. I am very astonished that a lot of participants still joined the tournament. How very brave. I am looking forward to compete with you all. I also have a goal in this competition and so I would also like to win. I will follow by the traditional rules and regulations. So do not think I will have special treatment." The crowd was silent and hanging on to Jin's every word. In the fighters' area, everyone was in a tense mood. The pungent smell of hostility was clear in the air. Lili felt that Asuka and Hwoarang beside her gave off very negative auras of hate towards the man on the screen.

" Everyone remember this, I will not hold back." With that Jin left off with a sly smile and the screen went off back to his still picture.

The host then faced the audience. " Well everyone, let's clap our hands to Mr Jin Kazama. Now let's move on to the second contestant. Dan da ra dan~" He pulled off another card and opened it. " Wow, relatives sure are famous in this competition!" the host laughed awkwardly at himself. " The second fighter is another man! I'm sure you all know this powerful figure very well! He has participated in almost every tournament and what do you know? The father of Mr Jin Kazama, please welcome, Mr Kazuya Mishima, head of G-Corporation!"

A long black limousine appeared on the near road. Guards pushed back some of the spectators to make way. And then the door opened. Kazuya Mishima in the flesh. Dressed in black pants, leather shoes and vest and a purple shirt, Kazuya closed the door and walked towards the stage with ease as his guards protected him from the mob.

The crowd cheered and cheered. Even the ones who did not fully support him still clapped for Kazuya.

Asuka whispered at Lili while looking at Kazuya Mishima. " Do you know why all these people think Kazuya is a hero?"

Lili whispered back, " I've heard he put a large bounty at Jin Kazama to whomever captured him alive. But I did not quite understand that because he still shows his face in public and basically still dominates Japan and maybe even the world."

" Well yes, that's one of the things. But besides that, ever since he became head of G-corporation, he has been using the corporation's military to suppress the Zaibatsu's actions. As you know already, the Zaibatsu has been putting the world on edge. And now someone that has equal power as Jin Kazama and the Zaibatsu, he is willing enough to put an end to him, the world praises him now."

" In other words, he is using the G-Corporation to kill Jin and eventually take over the Zaibatsu too and gaining recognition for it. But once these gullible people know what he is actually trying to do, they won't cheer for him anymore, they would bow down and worship him." Hwoarang butted in.

The three looked at Kazuya who was now standing in front of the audience. His looks were fierce and a smile crepping out on his lips. His left red eye was distinct as it glowed. He was crossing his hands and scanned the fighters. Finally he spoke.

" I am not surprised that I was selected in the competition. Seeing worthy contenders are supposed to be here, it is of no question I am one of them. " Kazuya said.

" Haughty son of a bitch." Hwoarang muttered.

" Seeing the future opponents in front of me," he gave a condescending smile, " I cannot wait till all of us meet. There will always be the one who will fall and the one that shall rise. But for me, I will be the one who will be victorious. I carry my bloodline with me in this battle and will reign supremacy!"

The crowds are happier and excited as ever. The opposite reaction to Jin Kazama's broadcast. Kazuya left off the stage without a word and went back to his limousine, speeding off like lightning.

" All right! Isn't this fun or what? Who is ready for more?" the host shouted and the crowd replied in screams.

The host got another card and revealed the next fighter.

* * *

" We are down to the last five everyone! ARE YOU STILL READY FOR SOME MORE?"

There were still a bunch of fighters at the ground while everyone who was called was asked to stay at the stage except for Heihachi Mishima who did a live broadcast like Jin but the background was in a golf course looking proud like Jin and Kazuya. "The Mishima bloodline never fails to amaze me" the host commented.

Some thought the chances of getting in were low now. The fighters were anxious and didn't let out a single word. While the crowds howled and cheered.

Asuka looked at the Hwoarang and Lili and spoke, "We are going to get in this one! Don't worry!"

Hwoarang and Lili nodded. Lili held his hand tightly. She was shaking from top to bottom. " I know you'll get in. Trust me."

" 35th fighter! Hailing from our very own country who lives in Osaka, and surprisingly, a cousin of Jin Kazama, let us all cheer for her, Asuka Kazama!"

Asuka's eyes widened with surprise.

Lili hugged Asuka immediately. " Congratulations Asuka! I knew you would make it!"

" Urmm... Thank you Thank you! You're hugging too tightly Lili!" Asuka gasped.

Lili let go and clapped for Asuka. Lili was very happy for her. Hwoarang hugged Asuka too and congratulated her.

" Come up to the stage Miss Kazama!" said the host. Asuka left and pushed herself away from the crowd. She was up on stage and was handed a microphone.

" A word from you Miss Kazama."

" Thank you everyone for the cheers! They really motivate me! I will again try my very best to go far in this tournament. I hope you all keep supporting me till the end!" Asuka turned to the fighters behind her and pointed at them. " You will all face my rath!" Asuka then turned to the audience and bowed and took her spot next to the sumo wrestler.

" Thank you Miss Kazama." The host took another piece of paper from the bag and opened it. "Now for the 36th fighter... oh wait... and 37th? There are two names on this paper everyone! And it seems they are very related. Actually, they are sisters! Introducing, Nina Williams and Anna Williams!"

Lili heard a sigh behind her. " Why do they always include me and my lousy sister in one paper again?" The female voice said. " Excuse me, honey." She said to Lili. She appeared to be a woman who had short brown hair and wearing a red sleeveless _qípáo_ with brown fishnet tights and red fingerless gloves matching with her ankle-strap pumps.

The men seemed to woo over the woman as she walked towards the stage. The woman only smiled at them in return. _This woman sure likes the attention. But where's the other one?_

A blonde haired woman suddenly landed on the stage out of nowhere. The host fell back on his butt as she randomly appeared from the sky. The brown haired woman was finally on stage looking at her sister.

" Hello Nina. Nice to meet you."

" Well hello there Anna. Nice to meet you too."

The host now stood up and got his microphone. " Well pretty ladies, a word from both of you?"

Anna, the brown haired girl pushed Nina aside and held the microphone. Her curves were figuratively shown in her revealing dress. " It is always my pleasure to join this tournament." She curtsied and gave a flying kiss to the audience. The men all excited at her act.

Nina then raised her leg and kicked Anna's butt and she fell off the stage. Luckily she was able to gain control and landed in her hands, backflipping.

"Enough with this." Nina said putting her hands at her hips.

" You witch!" Anna ran towards Nina grabbing her hair and throwing her in the air. Anna jumped high at the screens and started leaping from building to building, chasing her sister.

"Well, That was quite a show. Moving on!"

The host introduced the 38th and the 39th. The 38th and 39th contestant were new fighters like Lili. One was female and one was male who seemed to have gotten along as they met each other on stage. The girl's name was Alisa Bosconovitch and the boy's name was Lars Alexandersson. They were new to the tournament but both very determined to get far and win.

Lili was left alone in the crowd. She was looking at the ground closing her eyes. Hwoarang and Asuka looked at each other worryingly.

_The probability is too low... I might never be able to join this tournament to save father. Father, sorry. I was never useful to you... It's too late now._

Lili turned around and forcing herself out of the masses of people. She was on the verge of tears. She didn't want to hear who was the final fighter.

" Where is she going?" Asuka frantically asked.

" I gotta follow her!" Hwoarang was about to run after her when the host finally picked the last paper from the bag.

" Everyone, let us all welcome the 40th finalist!" He opened the paper and scanned it slowly as if waiting to arise anticipation in the audience. "It has been a long long wait. And finally this will be over with the announcement of the last candidate. Now, let's begin. It is a SHE!"

Lili still kept walking.

" She is the tallest among all the female fighters in this King of Iron Fist Tournament 6."

"She's still walking!" Asuka said.

" She is a high school student from a foreign country. And has self-developed street fighting. Impressive!"

_There are many girls like me who have self-developed street fighting. I shouldn't be wasting my time here waiting for nothing._

" The youngest among all our contestants here at only 17 years old!"

_There are many 17 year old girls._

" Hailing from Monaco, the heiress of the infamous Rochefort Enterprises, let us all welcome, the lovely, the stunning, the cutest, the prettiest, Emilie De Rochefort!"

Lili stopped dead on her tracks. Hearing nothing but the race of her own heartbeat.


End file.
